1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a portable electronic device and a voltage converting circuit of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with a typical battery outputting a voltage about 4.2V (volts), a high voltage battery has a capacity to increase its voltage output of about 4.35V by 20%-30%, which can improve standby performance of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant, for example.
To identify itself as not being a typical battery, the high voltage battery generally includes an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM). Thus, when the high voltage battery is secured within the electronic device, a central processing unit (CPU) inside of the electronic device can identify a type of the battery by reading information from the EPROM. However, working voltages of the EPROM and the CPU are respectively equal to 2.8V and 1.8V, which can lead to a disordered communication between the EPROM and the CPU so that the CPU cannot read or reads information of the EPROM erroneously, thereby affecting a compatibility of the high voltage battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.